My Interview with Hiro Hamada
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is my interview with Hiro Hamada and I hope you guys like it! Feel free to post some questions to ask!
1. Chapter 1

I decided to throw this in as my first somewhat unofficial fic of 'Big Hero 6' and I was surprised to see there was a fanfiction archive of the movie before it actually came out. So...this is the first one ever where I interview Hiro. Hope you guys like!

* * *

My Interview with Hiro

by: Terrell James

Audience: (applauding as I come on the stage as the DJ plays 'All About that Bass' from Meghan Trainor and takes a seat, greeting the entire crowd)

AniUniverse: What's up, everyone?!

Audience: (cheering)

AniUniverse: All righty then! Animation Universe 2005 is back with an awesome interview and man, do we have an awesome show today! It's been a long time since I've been doing this since 'Rise of the Guardians'. How many of you guys still like Jack Frost?

Girls in audience: (screaming)

AniUniverse: Wow...I haven't heard that many screaming girls since I've stepped into a One Direction concert.

Audience: (laughing)

AniUniverse: Well...I'm back in awesome demand now because we've got a wicked awesome special guest here for this interview and I've checked this new movie on Facebook and Twitter so many times that I'm actually looking forward to this movie! Anyways, he's one of the breakout stars from the new Disney animated movie, 'Big Hero 6'...

Audience: (cheering)

AniUniverse: ...and he's captured the hearts of many girls and nerds all over. I can't wait until this movie comes out on November 7th. It's my pleasure to introduce you to the lead star in the upcoming 'Big Hero 6', put your hands together for Hiro Hamada!

Audience: (screaming and cheering)

Hiro: (comes to the stage while every girl applauds and he shakes hands, receives hugs and pose for selfies with them as the DJ plays 'Problem' from Ariana Grande)

Audience member: Hiro, take a selfie with me!

Hiro: (jumps in to take a selfie with a few fans)

Audience members: (reach out for high-fives)

Hiro: (accepts the high-fives and comes over to the stage) What's up?

AniUniverse: How goes, Hiro? (gives him a bro-hug)

Hiro: (takes a seat) Wow...this is pretty amazing.

AniUniverse: I bet you must be used to the having all these girls scream your name, huh?

Hiro: It's pretty cool. Most of them tend to go crazy when they see me and Baymax together in either a photo shoot or promo vids.

AniUniverse: It's the perks of being in a Disney movie.

Hiro: Yep. Just gotta roll with it.

AniUniverse: So...'Big Hero 6', definitely gonna blow the roof off of the holiday season in the next...5 and a half weeks?

Hiro: Yeah, this movie is gonna be one of this amazing movies that I've been a part of and it's based on one of the Marvel comics where this group of awesome heroes come together and form this group where we're like...students by day and heroes by night and it's also a little bit of a coming-of-age where I have to pick up where my brother Tadashi left off and I have to find a way to turn Baymax into a superhero.

AniUniverse: You know, I've seen the trailers and the promo stills and they definitely look like it's not your normal Disney animated movie.

Hiro: Nope. It's got a lot of action, a lot of heart, comedy and basically more action than you can ever think of.

AniUniverse: That's pretty epic, dude. We've seen the clip of you and Baymax a month ago during this ABC special, "The Making of 'Frozen'" and it's so awesome and hilarious at the same time.

Hiro: Yeah, as I looked at it, I was completely stoked, but then I was also embarrassed when I saw myself looking so weird when Baymax tried to check on me to see if there's no injuries. But I'm really amazed at how many people want to see this movie. I've got about a million and a half likes on Facebook, multiple hastags on Twitter and Instagram.

AniUniverse: And I see that 'Big Hero 6' has flooded social media.

Hiro: A lot of movies do that nowadays. And it's just a way to bring in the latest updates on what's happening with the movie; like contests, posters, trailers, TV spots, merchandises, movie stills and things like that leading up to the actual release for 'Big Hero 6'. We're on Facebook, Twitter, YouTube, Pinterest and Instagram. You won't believe the amount of selfies I have on Facebook and Instagram and the comments are flooded with girls, just looking forward to see this movie.

AniUniverse: And they should be.

Girl fan: I LOVE YOU, HIRO!

Hiro: (chuckles as he looks up) Thank you.

AniUniverse: So...where's Baymax?

Hiro: Talking with Fred, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and GoGo on Skype in Baymax's trailer. They're actually in L.A., prepping up for the release tour.

AniUniverse: I've actually looked at all the international dates of this movie and you guys have a packed itinerary to go all over the world to attend there.

Hiro: Oh yeah...the first stop is in Japan for the Tokyo International Film Festival and it's gonna be pretty awesome, considering that the movie is set in San Fransokyo...which has a California-Japanese hybrid vibe. And then...we have to go all around the world, including Canada, the US and Vietnam where it'll be shown on November 7th and then back to Japan for the actual premiere on December 20th and then on Christmas Day...it'll be in Brazil, Colombia and Italy, then on New Year's Day, we'll be in Argentina.

AniUniverse: That's a lot.

Hiro: I know, but it's pretty cool that we'll get a chance to travel the world and meet a lot of people who are looking forward to this movie and hope that everyone will have a lot of fun in seeing this.

AniUniverse: And I read that it'll be showcased in three film festivals in the US, right?

Hiro: Yep. The first one is in Austin, Texas for their film festival and another one in Philadelphia for their international film festival on October 25th and then another one in Hawaii for their film festival on November 1st, about 6 days before the actual US premiere.

AniUniverse: Wonder how awesome it'll be when you guys head to Hawaii.

Hiro: I'm completely looking forward to Hawaii. The first thing I want to do when I'm there is to hang 10 and just run around the beach.

AniUniverse: With GoGo, I bet.

Hiro: (blushes in response)

AniUniverse: (chuckling)

Hiro: Hopefully...(chuckles nervously)

AniUniverse: All jokes aside, there are many people that say they're looking forward to this movie and hope that it's better than Frozen. So...is there any like pressure that comes with this?

Hiro: Um...yeah, there's a lot of pressure when it comes to this project and we always hope that it'll exceed everyone's expectations, but I just take it one day at a time and hopefully, in the end..many people will say, 'Frozen who?'

Audience: (laughing)

AniUniverse: Of course, 'Frozen' is the biggest Disney animated movie right now and all over the world. Have you guys ever sang 'Let it Go' on the set?

Hiro: When I'm in my trailer with no one looking or hearing. I've actually dressed up as that ice guy from the movie last Halloween and we've attended the premiere of Frozen.

(Monitor shows Hiro wearing a dress shirt with a tie, jeans and sneakers, making the girls cheer)

AniUniverse: Dude, you know how to dress up.

Hiro: (chuckles) Thanks.

AniUniverse: All righty then...it's about that point in the show where all the fans have to ask you questions.

Hiro: Cool.

AniUniverse: And when we come back, we'll go through those questions one-by-one.

Hiro: No probs.

AniUniverse: (looks at the camera) All right, then. If you guys got questions to ask Hiro, feel free to do so! Until then, we'll be right back!

* * *

So...anyone who are Hiro fans, ask away! This is gonna be in-progress until after the movie is released. But it's an awesome start! Hope you guys like and ask Hiro a buttload of questions and it'll be used on the next chapter...if I can post it. Until then...


	2. Studio Audience Questions

I'm back! Just saw 'Big Hero 6' and I LOVED IT SO MUCH! Here's more of me and Hiro!

* * *

Studio Audience Questions

Audience: (cheering and applauding as lights come back on)

AniUniverse: What is up?! AniUniverse is back with our awesome guest...Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6!

Audience: (shrieking)

Hiro: (waves to the audience)

AniUniverse: They really love you here.

Hiro: (chuckles) I can tell. They're just excited about seeing the movie.

AniUniverse: Who wouldn't be? (chuckles) This is the point of the show where our audience will ask some questions that they want to ask you.

Hiro: All right.

AniUniverse: If they get too personal, just say 'next question' and we'll take it from there.

Hiro: Okay.

AniUniverse: (looks at the audience) All right, which one of you in the audience wants to be the first on to ask Hiro?

Mounds of fans cheering: I DO!

AniUniverse: (looks at every audience member) Uh...let's see...you with the Justin Bieber forever T-shirt. You got a question?

Girl with the Justin Bieber forever T-shirt: (stands up) Yes. Who does your hair?

Hiro: That's how my hair always looks. I thought at first they might want it a little shorter for the character, but they told me to keep it like this because it has a semi-emo look. So...I pretty much do it myself.

AniUniverse: Thank you very much. Who else? (sees the fan with a Baymax onesie) Yes, you...right there. Nice Baymax onesie, by the way.

Girl with the Baymax onesie: (stands up) Thank you. Made it myself.

AniUniverse: You got a future in fandom designing. Was there a question you wanted to ask Hiro?

Girl with the Baymax onesie: Yes. Um...how tight are you and Baymax?

Hiro: We're very tight. What really clicks between me and Baymax is that he's got the heart and I have the brain and when they come together, nothing stops us. We're like best friends and he's always one to have my back for anything.

AniUniverse: Thank you very much. Anyone else? (sees every audience raising their hands) You there...with the Austin Mahone T-shirt. You got a question?

Girl with the Austin Mahone T-shirt: (stands up) One question. Do you ever sing 'Let it Go' from Frozen?

Hiro: Um...when no one's watching, listening or even filming it and posting it on Instagram or Facebook.

AniUniverse: Thanks again. Next up...(sees a girl with a Harry Styles tank top) You right there. You got a question for Hiro?

Girl with a Harry Styles tank top: (stands up) Yes! Hiro, will you marry me?!

Hiro: (seemed surprised by that question) Excuse me?

Girl with the Harry Styles tank top: Will you be my husband?

Hiro: Um...I'm good, thanks.

Girl with the Harry Styles tank top: Be my husband!

AniUniverse: Security!

Security: (comes to escort the girl out, but is resisting) YOU WILL BE MINE, HIRO HAMADA!

Hiro: Okay...

AniUniverse: Sorry about that.

Hiro: It's cool. I got a lot of those on my Facebook and Instagram comments.

AniUniverse: You might want to consider security for those kinds of fans.

Hiro: Yeah, I guess.

AniUniverse: Anyways...who else? And no marriages, please. (sees the fan with the I heart Olaf T-shirt): You right there.

Girl with the I heart Olaf T-shirt: (stands up) Yeah, Hiro...are you an MJ fan?

Hiro: Who isn't a Michael Jackson fan? Whenever we stop filming for a day or take a break from the set, we actually have a dance-off and me and Wasabi could actually dance to Michael Jackson and I try to do that little moonwalk. I suck at it completely. But yeah, I like Michael Jackson.

AniUniverse: May the King of Pop rest in peace. Thank you very much.

Guy with Transformers t-shirt: Got a question for you, Hiro. Will Big Hero 6 be better than Frozen?

Audience: (turns to the guy with the Transformers shirt) Are you serious?

Hiro: We'll just have to wait and see.

AniUniverse: And on that note...it's time for a break. But don't worry, we'll be back with more Hiro in a jiff! Keep your questions coming!

Audience: (Cheers as the lights dim)

* * *

I'm gonna use those reviews of questions to use them on my next chapter! And by the way, we made Big Hero 6 #1 at the box office with $56 million in ticket sales! How awesome is that?!


	3. Fan Questions

And I've been reading the reviews of questions you posted and you'll get your answers from Hiro!

* * *

Fan Questions

Audience: (cheering)

AniUniverse: What is happening?! I am back with Hiro Hamada from 'Big Hero 6'!

Hiro: (waves)

Audience: (cheering hysterically)

AniUniverse: They really love you here.

Hiro: (chuckles) It kinda shows.

AniUniverse: That's why they're looking forward to see this movie! I am too! Anyways, this is where we let the fans ask you via this huge screen here. I'll read you the questions and you answer. Like I said, if it gets too personal, just simply skip to the next question.

Hiro: All right.

AniUniverse: (presses the button and pops the first question) All righty...this first question is from httydforevergirl. It reads; a lot of fanmade pictures made you addicted to poptarts. Do you actually like poptarts?

Hiro: Uh...they're okay. But I don't really eat those that much.

AniUniverse: Okay then. It's cool, I like poptarts too. (chuckles) Next question is from...(pushes the button and another question pops up) Midnight Dragon Conquerer...Do you have a crush on GoGo Tomaga?

Hiro: (widens eyes) Um...we're just friends.

AniUniverse: You know that when you say that, a lot of people will assume that you do. But we'll just leave that where it is.

Hiro: Thanks.

AniUniverse: Next up...(presses the button with another question) from DiamontStar...was Honey your brother Tadashi's girlfriend?

Hiro: Not that I know of. I don't think my brother dated her.

AniUniverse: Okay then. Who's next...(pushes button and another question pops up) Two questions from RandomChick; first one is maybe you're going through puberty, but what you hit your growth spurt yet?

Hiro: (silent) Next question.

AniUniverse: Good call, dude. Second question is...what do you think and what was it like when you first met your team?

Hiro: Much better question. Um...it was amazing and not to mention awesome at the same time. When I first met them in my brother's school, they were pretty cool with me and I never actually thought that we'd actually end up being a superhero team. But it's awesome.

AniUniverse: Top man. (pushes the button for the next question) This next one is from HighCrest Tomoko...is your intelligence too much to match mine? My IQ is in the 1000's.

Audience: Ooooooohhhhhhhh...

Hiro: Name the time and place and we'll see how who's IQ is much better.

Audience and AniUniverse: OH, SNAP!

AniUniverse: Okay...moving on. (pushes the button for another question) Dragon Faller asks how did it feel losing Tadashi?

Hiro: (sighs) That's actually one of my least favorite questions to ask. It actually hurt me that I lost Tadashi...someone that I admire, look up to and learn from. We may get on each other's nerves and all...but he's been the only family I had...besides Aunt Cass.

AniUniverse: We're very sorry for your loss, dude. Wanna go to another question?

Hiro: Yeah, I'd appreciate that.

AniUniverse: (pushes the button for another question) This next one is from...gxfan537. How cool is it to work on Microbots?

Hiro: Much cool. Because it can transform into anything in your command, whether it's objects, person or anything else.

AniUniverse: I want one of those microbots, dude. Next question is from...(pushes the button and another question pops up) pickleball6 and it's got a lot of questions. I don't know if you would like to answer all these, but I'll read them anyway. Has Baymax ever rocked you while playing a lullaby? Do you speak Japanese? Do you like sushi? Do you find your name ironic or adorable? Are you good at soccer? And are you a good whistler?

Hiro: Lot of questions. Um...No. Barely. Yes. A little adorable. I suck at soccer and sort of a good whistler.

AniUniverse: Okay. I think we should move on and hopefully, it'll be just one question. (pushes the button and pops up another question) King of 2211 has two; how does it feel to have Honey Lemon's enthusiasm and bet you liked it when she gave you kisses on the cheek?

Hiro: Her enthusiasm's really awesome and...the kiss on the cheek? I'd rather not answer that question.

AniUniverse: Good choice. Next one is...(pushes the button and pops in another question) aleprettycat asks...do you hang out with Tadashi and the others?

Hiro: We were going to at one point.

AniUniverse: Another reads do you have feelings for GoGo?

Hiro: Skip it.

AniUniverse: And the last one...does Mochi play cosplays when he's bored?

Hiro: I've never seen Mochi play cosplay, actually.

AniUniverse: Next question...(pushes the button for two more questions) Miyucchi sang Cappucino asks...you look familiar to Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon. I know you're not in Dreamworks, but are you related to him?

Hiro: Uh...no, we're not related. However, we do get people who ask me that I look a little bit like Hiccup, but I don't see it.

AniUniverse: (pulls up a picture of Hiro and Hiro and tries to find a resemblance) Uh...I don't think I see a resemblance, man.

Hiro: All righty.

AniUniverse: Second question...will there be a sequel?

Hiro: I don't really know yet. If they did, it would be awesome.

AniUniverse: So...no sequel plans?

Hiro: Not to my knowledge.

AniUniverse: Good call. And the last two questions are from anonymous. (pushes the buttons and two more questions pop up) If you had to ask out a girl, what would you do?

Hiro: I'm not really quite that sure. Haven't really thought about that.

AniUniverse: And another one...has Baymax ever inadvertently done anything embarrassing to you in public?

Hiro: Trust me, you don't wanna know.

AniUniverse: I think we'll all just leave it at that. Thank you for your interesting questions. We'll be right back.

Audience: (Cheering as lights dim)

* * *

Thanks for all your questions!


	4. Final Interview

Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Last Interview

Audience: (cheering)

AniUniverse: Sup? I'm back! And still here with Hiro Hamada!

Audience: (cheering loudly)

Hiro: (waves at the crowd)

AniUniverse: I can tell that they're super-excited to see the movie, as I am! So...you think it'll be better than Frozen?

Hiro: Hope so. I mean, I know that Frozen is super-big and like I said, it'll be pretty hard to top that. But we'll try our best and we hope that the audience will see that this is more than just a Disney animated movie or inspired by a Marvel comic that they'll get lost into the story and you know, just embrace the action.

AniUniverse: Heaven knows I will. I've noticed that on the movie's Facebook page that everyone's excited for it. Just one question; what were the cast like on the set?

Hiro: They're completely awesome on the set. After we finished filming, we hang out at each other's trailers and play a few card games, video games, watch videos, take mounts of selfies...you know, normal stuff. Gogo's pretty cool and she completely beats my butt on Guitar Hero. Honey Lemon's very sweet and she makes the best cupcakes with a shape of an atom. Wasabi's pretty cool too and I've never met a guy that alphabetizes his video games, DVD's and CD's and color codes his clothes. And Fred...super-cool guy. When we hang out at each other's trailer, anything goes. From comics to video games and we take the most coolest selfies. Oh, and he is a master when it comes to costumes.

AniUniverse: Sounds like you guys are cool with each other.

Hiro: Yeah, they're really awesome to be around with, on and off the set.

AniUniverse: We'd like to thank you, Hiro Hamada for coming out.

Hiro: Thank you. Oh...almost left out Baymax. He's completely the best friend you'd want to have and one who's got your back for anything. Like...whatever you need, he's there to fulfill it.

AniUniverse: And I think we all agree that Baymax is no doubt really awesome. Like many Disney characters, Baymax will be one name that everyone will remember in like 50 years from now.

Hiro: I agree.

AniUniverse: All righty then. Hiro Hamada, everyone!

Audience: (Cheering)

AniUniverse: Our thanks to Hiro Hamada for coming over to tell us about this awesome movie! If you guys think that it won't be as awesome as Frozen, I'll be sure you'll say 'Elsa who?' after this one. Until next time, see ya!

(Music playing Michael Jackson's 'Jam' as Hiro's departing, waving farewell to the audience and afterwards, the lights dim)

* * *

That's all for this one...but I'm gonna interview the entire Big Hero 6 team! Stay tuned for that! Also...I have a few ideas in my head for a Frozen/Big Hero 6 crossover about how a huge portal somehow gets Baymax sucked into Arendelle and Hiro rescues him in the process and he ends up in Arendelle trying tofind Baymax and somehow meets Elsa along the way (this is set in the middle of 'Frozen', by the way) and afterwards, meeting up with Anna, Olaf and Kristoff to find Baymax...while there, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Go Go and Fred were on that portal to Arendelle to rescue both Hiro and Baymax. I've already had part of the action sequence in my head where the team gets cornered by Elsa's snow monster and defeat him successfully, but when Elsa sees them come in, she tries to fend them off with her ice powers...but to Elsa's shock...the team's powers sliced, melted and chemical exploded every ice possible...which leads to Baymax's rocket fist bursting through the ice castle with Hiro along with Olar, Kristoff and Anna there and now I need everyone's help with the whole story and/or add some more awesomeness to the action sequence. If so, send me a review or send me a message!


End file.
